Levy's surprise
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: It has been 5 years since the war and life has moved on. Everyone has started family's and fairy tail is still going strong. Levy has just come back from a week long mission with Jet and Droy and can't wait to tell her husband the news she has found out on her trip. However, she isn't the only one with a surprise.


**Hi guys, sorry that there have been no updates for my 'silence of the black steel' story but i have real life to deal with. Plus i really like to think out my plots and make sure the chapter is as good as it can be before I add it so i hope this story can hopefully bridge the gap unit the next chapter is up.**

 **Anyway, i have recently been re-watching fairy tail and i have been keeping up with the manga thus meaning that i am so on the Gajevy ship at the moment. So please enjoy yet another story for them from me.**

 **I came up with this idea due to keeping up with the manga and wanting the happy ending so if you are not up to date with the manga, it would be best to not read this yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or anything to do with it.**

 **Enjoy and please leave reviews so i can get better. Thanks.**

* * *

It had been 5 years since the war with the Alvarez Empire. The fight was tough but we came out of it alive, just many people seriously injured. It took its toll on everyone from every guild. It was hard to get back to normal life but people can overcome anything.

Zeref was gone, dead or not is still unknown but he likely knows better than to mess with fairy tail or Fiore again.

Mavis had also disappeared, i suspect she went after Zeref, they definitely had something in the past and maybe she still wanted it. Well that's my opinion anyway.

Anyway, life has carried on and the people of Magnolia welcomed the return of fairy tail as they had done over a year ago at the end of the Grand Magic Games. That had been five years ago now but it really pleased everyone to know we were still welcome.

A lot has changed in 5 years. The guild building was made even bigger with more wizards wanting to join the guild after the defeat of the Alvarez Empire. However, the most changes happened gradually.

Juvia finally got the answer she always wanted from Gray and they were soon dating. Gray and Juvia had been married for 2 years at this point. Elfman and Evergreen finally got together after years of fighting it, they made a cute couple even if Mira did fear for their children's looks. Mira and Laxus also got together, that did come as a slight shock but it all worked out as the only person that can keep Laxus in line is Mirajane. Wendy ended up with a lot of admirers vying for her attention due to her developing as she grew older (she looks like the Edolas version of herself more and more according to Lucy), well that was until the older dragon slayers put a stop to that. She was now happily dating Romeo as that was the only boy Gajeel and Natsu would allow to date her (plus they were only protecting Wendy until Romeo got his act together, according again to Lucy who got told by Natsu).

Lucy and Natsu had also got together and married rather quickly but it came as no surprise to the guild when Natsu announced to the guild he was marrying Lucy after only a year of dating as they literally spent years acting like a couple before admitting to each other their feelings. They had even had a little girl in that time called Layla. Layla was a little troublemaker like Natsu but had Lucy's looks so she could cute her way out of anything really. She was her dad's little princess and got spoilt rotten by everyone in the guild.

However, what people didn't expect was for me to kiss Gajeel in front of everyone when we had won the battle. Sure Lily knew that it would happen due to him being there when Gajeel confessed to me but it took the guilds by surprise as i was meant to be this little shy bookworm that had to be protected but Gajeel had changed that as i had changed him and i knew I didn't want to be with any other man. The kiss was a surprise to him as well due to the fact that all he asked was for an answer to his feelings (almost as if he wanted to see what his confession would do to the friendship we had developed over the years). He soon got over that shock and kissed back. It was the best feeling in the world to finally kiss the man i had been longing for. When we broke apart the guild cheered and congratulated us, even Jet and Droy did as they had said that they had made a deal to give up on me if I chose Gajeel to be my man.

Now that thought had ended, I came to realize that we (team Shadow gear) were re-entering Magnolia. I, Jet and Droy had still remained a team with Gajeel's permission but I did go on jobs with him now and again so we can spend some time together. Plus due to us being only married a year, the separate teams did sometimes help with getting out of each others hair for a bit. And that was the reason why a week ago i had decided to go on a job with Jet and Droy as me and Gajeel had had a massive argument about something ridiculous, at least it seemed that way to me now, and i wanted my space to clear my head so a bit.

The argument seemed so ridiculous now, with hindsight, but at the time it was very important. The argument was about Gajeel always being away and not spending time with me. Gajeel had been on 3 long missions which took him 3 months to complete all of them. Sure the last mission was down to the master giving it to only Gajeel and Lily to complete but it still made Levy feel unneeded when Gajeel went on his missions with Lily. I had been waiting for Gajeel to come home for all that time and just wanted him to stay with her for a while before we went off to do separate missions again. However, Gajeel had not come back until late at night and was badly bruised up. I got the first aid kit and was bandaging his wounds when we got into the fight. I was feeling lonely and upset that I couldn't help Gajeel on the dangerous missions while Gajeel was likely feeling tired and just wanted rest. This resulted in some nasty things being said by both of us and caused me to leave and sleep over at Natsu and Lucy's house. The next day i grabbed Jet and Droy and left for a mission before the dragon slayer got to the guild hall.

Now that I was back in Magnolia, I was determined to clear the air with Gajeel and tell him some fantastic news that i had found out on the mission I had just finished with Jet and Droy. I hadn't told anyone what the news was yet as I wanted Gajeel to know first but i first had to find him, and with a temperamental, work-out enthusiast dragon slayer for a husband, the could be a hard task.

Good thing we lived in the same house.

* * *

After quickly checking that Gajeel wasn't in the guild hall and having checked in with everyone that we were home safe and sound, I headed for home.

During the walk home, I realised i still didn't know how I was going to tell Gajeel the news, I had been to excited to even think about it. I wasn't even sure how he would talk the news either. I could only hope for the best. The walk back gave me time to think about what and how i was going to tell Gajeel but before i had a clear idea in my head about how to do it, I was home.

"It's now or never Levy. You can do it." I repeated to myself to gain the confidence to enter the house and confront Gajeel and tell him the news. I placed the key in the door and turned it. I slowly placed my hand on the door knob and twisted it. I opened the door quietly as I could and entered mine and Gajeel's home.

However, I wasn't expecting what I saw when I entered.

Inside the living room was super clean and tidy. I knew that someone must have cleaned it as it wasn't this way when I left on my job. Where there had been a pile of metal scraps was now a clean carpet that i hadn't seen in ages. Where they had been a pile of dirty dishes and glasses was now a spotlessly clean coffee table in front of the sofa. The corners of the room had been caked with dust but now were completely free of dust and any bugs that had lived there. The entire room had been cleaned from top to bottom and no mess was left in the room.

This is odd. I knew that this would never be done by Gajeel as he was too lazy to even move his metal scraps to somewhere less unreasonable. Who could have done this? I started to look around some more so I was behind the sofa. I want to take in how clean the living room could be.

Suddenly there was a loud snore from the sofa that woke me up from my thoughts and my daze at looking at the clean room.

The noise came from right in front of me so I walked to the back of the sofa and leaned slightly over to see who had made the noise.

Sleeping on the sofa was both Gajeel with Pantherlily on top of him, both asleep and snoring. I just had to smile. They could be so cute at times, it always made me wonder how i had ever been scared of him. I got lost in my thoughts again.

Gajeel moved as I stared at him. I still stared at him as he moved his arm to rub his eyes, which woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked at me smiling down at him.

'Hey Shortie' said Gajeel sleepily. He looked down at Lily still sleeping and moved him so that Gajeel moving wouldn't wake Lily up.

'Hi, nice sleep?' I replied.

'Better now that i have woken up to you staring at me.' replied Gajeel as he moved to sit up. 'How did your mission go?'

'Fine, just longer then expected.' I moved to the side of the sofa so that i could sit on the arm rest next to Gajeel. 'Sorry it took so long.'

'Its fine. It made me have more time to clean up the place while you were gone.' Gajeel was now leaning back on the sofa to look me in the eyes.

We stared into each others eyes for a few moments before Gajeel reached out his arms and wrapped them around me. Being as strong as he was, Gajeel easily lifted me up and placed me on his lap. We continues to stare into each others eyes, just having an entire conversation

'Oh great. I wake up after helping Gajeel and I get to see you too be lovey dovey.'

Both of us turned to see Pantherlily looking at us with sleep still in his eyes. He had obviously been working hard to help Gajeel, as he always did.

Pantherlily yawned and stretched his arms. I always thought that Pantherlily was really cute when he was sleeping in his small form but I never told him that, he was Gajeel's cat and an ex-soldier, being called cute wouldn't be a nice thing.

Anyway, Pantherlily then got up from his spot on the sofa and headed to his room to sleep.

'I am going to go to bed, goo to have you home Levy.' And with that, Lily disappeared up the stairs to his room.

Now that me and Gajeel were alone, with me still in his lap, I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, we had been interrupted and it felt weird to just slip back to what we were doing. I turned to look up at Gajeel only to find him staring back down at me.

We stayed like that for a few moments until i knew i should tell him, he needed to know.

'Gajeel, i have something to tell you' i was still staring into his eyes at this point, i just couldn't turn away. 'And i am unsure if you will be happy or angry.'

'What is it?' Gajeel replied. I could still hear sleep in his voice.

'Well, i am pregnant' i said really quite, but with dragon hearing Gajeel still heard me. I could feel him stiffen when i told him. We stayed like that for a while until i panicked.

'I know you said you aren't ready and that you don't want a kid yet but it has happened and i think it is about time and...'

I started to ramble when Gajeel didn't say anything but he soon shut me up with a deep kiss. The kiss was heaven and felt like eating melted chocolate, it was really too sweet. He let my lips go after a short time, even if it felt like forever, and then pressed his lips to my forehead. His arms had moved to rest around my stomach as if to hold on to me and the baby.

'Gajeel?'

'Levy, i know we had that big fight about kids last week but hearing that your pregnant has to be the best news I have heard in a long time. There is no-one i would rather have this child with. I may not be the best role model but with you by my side, this kid will be just fine.' Gajeel said into my hair.

All i could do was smile. We were going to have a baby and Gajeel was more than ready for one, i was sure.

I hugged Gajeel and he hugged back. We stayed like that for a moment before Gajeel interrupted it.

'So, How we going to tell the guild? I doubt Jet and Droy will be happy to hear that their Levy is pregnant.'

I had to laugh, i could only imagined what their reactions would be.

'Well, how do you want to tell the guild, Natsu didn't exactly play it subtle when Lucy got pregnant'

'How about we tell Lily first and worry about the guild tomorrow.' Gajeel then twisted me so that I was straddling him and staring back into his eyes.

'Sounds like a plan' I replied with a smile as I leaned forward to place a kiss on Gajeel's lips. The kiss was short again but afterwards, Gajeel pulled me into his chest which meant my head was against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. This felt so right.

Gajeel and I were going to be the best parents ever, or that we could be and everyone in the guild would help as well. We were all one big family so we could rely on each other no problem.

This was the start of a new adventure and we couldn't wait.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Hope you enjoyed the fluff.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter up for Silence of the Black Steel before Christmas but i can't make promises due to real life stuff.**

 **Hope this tides some people over until then.**

 **Please review so that i can get better and make good stories for you all.**


End file.
